N
by runningnakedinanelvismask
Summary: It's more than a part of you. M for language and explicit Thorton/Heck.
1. S

Mike tried to remember how he had ended up in this position. Every time he tried, Heck thrust his hips again and he completely lost his train of thought. He stared up at the water damaged ceiling before squeezing his eyes shut with a low groan, stars flashing behind his eyes. He heard Heck pant and curse, his hands digging into Mike's flesh roughly.

"Holy fuck Mike fuuuuck - have you ever been fucked before?"

Mike managed to nod and panted a low "yeah."

"Ridiculous, what like once, ten years ago? Fuck - were you drunk? You're not drunk now are you? No way."

"Just shut up for once, Steven. We can talk about it lat-oh _fuck_, Steven-"

Heck slapped his hand across his ass, leaving a bright red mark that stung.

"I like to talk when I'm fucking, Mike - listen, I'm giving you a compliment. You're tight. You feel _good_. And you've got these muscles -" Heck suddenly gripped the lean flesh on Mikes lower back and kneaded it, ignoring Mike's hiss of pain. "What can I say, I like a fit guy."

"I didn't even know you were into guys until an hour ago." Mike managed to say, his voice muffled by the ratty pillow pressed into his face.

"I swing both ways, buddy. I don't blame you for not knowing, though. That's not the kind of information you can find in some top-secret government file about me - not like one of those exists anymore, thanks to you," Heck let go of his skin and affectionately ruffled Mike's hair. "You, though, Mike. I knew you were a total cocksucker the moment I met you."

Mike rolled his eyes into the pillow, wishing that the man behind him would stop talking and finish what he had started. He couldn't resist a retort, however.

"Fuck you, Steve."

Mike felt Heck pull out of him, and before he could say anything the man flipped him over on his back and pinned his arms above his head with his bandaged hand. Mike raised an eyebrow. He could easily overpower Heck and break a few of his limbs before he even knew what was happening, but instead he watched with interest, his ass aching and his dick hard.

"Something I said?"

"_Steven_, Mike. My name is _Steven_. Not Steve. Steven. I can't believe I have to remind you," Heck positioned himself in between Mike's spread thighs. He reached down and took hold of Mike's cock and started slowly pumping his hand up and down. "Say it."

Mike smirked and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. "Say what?"

Heck tightened his grip and slowed his hand, leaning down into Mike's face. Mike hissed as pleasure started to turn into acute discomfort. "My. Name."

"Steve...en."

"Again. Louder." Heck tightened his grip again.

"You're a fucking psycho, Steven."

"Just my name," Heck moved even closer to Mike's face, his lips just a couple of inches away from his. "Scream it. I want it to ring in my ears."

"If I do it, will you promise to fuck me like a normal human being?" Mike licked his lips as he looked into Heck's dark brown eyes, noting that the bruise around his left eye was starting to swell. "That includes making me come."

Heck looked at Mike for a couple of seconds before bursting into a short high pitched peal of laughter, and he suddenly closed the gap between them and kissed Mike messily. Mike's eyes widened in surprise. Heck wasn't a great kisser, but his resumed stroking more than made up for it. Heck broke away, grinning widely, and grabbed his own penis, intending to put it back to work.

"Wait. Take that off." Mike gestured to the condom. Heck didn't hesitate. He gave Mike a knowing look and in one movement he pulled off the latex sheath and guided his bare cock back into Mike's still slick asshole. Mike considered asking him to use a little more lube, but the thought quickly fled from his mind as Heck quickened his pace, thrusting harder and harder, hitting that spot again and again until Mike was screaming his name.


	2. T

**Note: Most of the dialogue in this section was transcribed directly from one of the scenes in the game. These words belong to Obsidian.**

Before Mike Thorton and Steven Heck found themselves fucking in a rundown motel in downtown Taipai, Mike had just prevented the assassination of Thailand's president, Ronald Sung. During Mike's scuffle with Omen Deng, Sung was shot by an unknown sniper, but he survived due to the bullet-proof vest that Mike had suggested he wear. Riots broke out despite news stating that the President was still alive, as Sung had decided not to post extra security despite the risks Mike had warned him about. The death toll was approaching triple digits, the number of injured was well over three hundred. Mike wondered if his decision to stop the assassination was the right thing to do - after all, wasn't the death of one man preferable to the deaths of hundreds of civilians? Besides, it had done fuck all to stop Leland's plans.

Mike was watching the news with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He didn't want to acknowledge that there really wasn't anything he could have done. The whole situation felt like it was out of his hands, and Mike didn't like the feeling. His thoughts were interrupted when the news program cut out and Steven Heck appeared on the screen.

"Heck calling Thorton, come in Thorton."

"Yeah, Heck. I'm here."

"Just a heads up, Mike. There's some folks out there that _really_ hate you, pal."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"So this VCI guy comes to me and he says to me, 'Steve, I've got a proposition for you.'"

"I always figure the VCI has the 'offer you can't refuse' types..."

"So after I pop three of his fingers off for calling me Steve I said, 'And what proposition might that be, my good man?'"

"Heck..."

"This guy says to me, 'Oh god! Please don't kill me! I just came here to offer you five million dollars to give Michael Thorton up as Ronald Sung's assassin!"

Mike lowered his voice and fixed Heck with an unbelieving stare, certain he was messing around. "Tell me you didn't."

"Not gonna lie, buddy. I was really tempted for a minute there. But ahh, I kinda like you, so I told him to piss off. Then I set him on fire to make sure he got the point." Heck chuckled.

Mike sighed with relief and relaxed his arms by his sides.

"Shouldn't you have stabbed him to make sure he...got the point?" Mike joked.

"I figured his cronies would try to find someone less scrupulous than myself, so I went ahead and called some news stations to keep them off your back for awhile."

"Thanks Steven. I appreciate it." Mike managed a smile. Heck looked him over.

"You alright, pal? You look like someone tied a brick to your balls."

"It...it's nothing. Just not too happy with how everything turned out."

"Oh. I thought it would be something interesting. Like you really do have a brick tied to your balls."

Mike grinned in spite of himself and spoke suddenly, without thinking.

"Do you want to go get a drink or something?"

Steven appeared to seriously consider the offer.

"Well, I was gonna lay low for a while but...yeah, why not. You could definitely use it, Mike. Meet me at the Pig in the Shihlin district in an hour. See ya later, buddy."

Heck disconnected without waiting for Mike to respond, leaving Mike frozen in place. Did he just suggest going out for drinks with Steven Heck? He definitely trusted him more than a few of his contacts, despite his questionable mental state. Maybe he really needed to just relax during his last night in Taipai, to forget everything, even if it was for just a brief moment of time.


	3. E

Mike took a quick shower and threw on a black sweater and jeans, along with a black beanie to cover up his messy hair. He got on his bike and rode to The Pig, relying on his GPS to find the place. He parked the bike and walked in, noting that it was crowed and noisy. All in all, a great place to blend in without being noticed. Mike glanced around the joint, on the lookout for Heck. He felt a familiar buzz in the headset in his ear and heard Heck's voice.

"Go upstairs. I'm at the table at the very end of the room. On your left."

Mike climbed the stairs and pushed past a crowd of drunk tourists, heading towards the end of the room. He spotted Heck sitting in a small poorly lit booth, one arm slung over the top of the seat. He saluted Mike as he approached.

"Hey Mike! You hungry? The fish and chips here are great. How 'bout a beer, eh? They've got Warsteiner on tap. Don't worry about the tab. Let's just say it's in the owner's best interest to keep me drunk and happy."

"Beer's fine."

Steven popped out of the booth. "Be right back then, buddy. I'm sure there's _loads_ you want to talk to me about."

Mike watched Heck walk to the bar and slid as far as he could into the booth, his shoulder rubbing against the wall. Heck came back with two bottles of beer in each hand and sat across from him, sliding the two bottles towards Mike.

"Thanks."

"You're so _polite_, Mike." Steven jabbed, taking a deep swig of his beer.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "I mean it though. For everything really. I mean, I know I paid you, but you could have always sold me out for a higher price. I guess I was right about you."

Steven rolled his eyes. "I was hoping this wouldn't get sappy, Mike. Honestly, I don't do this shit for the money. I'm an adrenaline junkie, Mike. I do it for fun."

"I figured that out. I mean - " Mike took a gulp of his beer, and found it surprisingly good - "that shit you pulled when we went after Deng? A fucking minigun on a train? Sure I almost got torn to pieces, but my god," Mike laughed and took another swig of the beer. "I was not expecting that."

Steven looked wistful. "Good times...I really had been wanting to do that for a _loooong_ time."

"Anyway. I hope you don't disappear for too long - I could really use your...uh...unique problem solving skills in Moscow."

"Moscow, is that where you're headed? I'll keep in touch, buddy - I can probably help you a few ways from here."

"Great. Great." Mike finished off his beer and grabbed the other, popping the cap off using the bottle opener on his keychain. He felt Heck's eyes on him and suddenly felt nervous despite his buzz. Mike put down his beer.

"Mike. What's bothering you? I normally wouldn't ask, but you're becoming one of my major sources of income, so..."

"So it is about the money..."

"...so it's in my best interest to make sure you don't kill yourself or something. Seriously man, you look _miserable_."

Mike turned his bottle around in his hand, studying the label.

"Like I said before. I don't like the way everything's playing out. For one, I...shouldn't have let all those people get killed for nothing."

"That's it? You sure about that?"

"Maybe. I don't feel like I'm in control right now. I'm just frustrated, I guess."

"So why did you come here tonight? Don't you need to, you know, head off and like, save the world or something?"

Mike looked up at Heck, uncertain of what he meant. Heck continued.

"I mean, you're not changing anything by sitting here."

"I just needed to take the edge off. You don't have to interrogate me."

"Mike. What do you _really_ want to tell me?" Heck leaned forward.

Mike looked at Heck with surprise.

"What do you mean? That's all, really. What, do you think I'm hiding some kind of weird government secrets from you? Believe me, you probably know more than I do-"

"No. I'm talking about sex, Mike. Let's get a room at that motel down the street. After you finish your beer, of course."

Mike hesitated, unsure if he had heard correctly over the loud music and the voices of the other patrons. Steven was watching him with something unreadable in his dark eyes.

"Say again?"

"You're dying to tell me how attracted to me you are. It's pretty obvious, I mean, fuck, Mr. Gastro Geyser over there probably knows it. The whole fucking _world_ knows it. You want to have sex with me, Mike."

Mike was stunned into silence, his grip on his beer bottle tight. He avoided Heck's intense gaze. Finally, he spoke.

"Are you...are you...propositioning me, Steven?"

"No, Mike. I'm propositioning _you_ to me _for_ you."

"I...what?"

Heck finished off his beer, slammed it down and picked up the second bottle from the bottom. He then smashed it into the wall in an attempt to dislodge the cap. Instead, the bottle shattered in his hand and the cap flew off, striking a tourist on the back of the neck.

"Oops! Almost did it that time." Steven inspected his bloody hand while Mike gaped at him. A large Taiwanese woman came out of nowhere, brandishing a menu.

"What the hell are you doing! Move, move - this mess need to be cleaned up! You! You bleeding all over -"

Mike regained his senses and jumped up, grabbing one of the large dinner napkins on the table. He grabbed Heck by the elbow and dragged him up.

"Hold your hand out, you fucking idiot. I know, I know - " Mike held a hand out to the yelling waitress.

"Sorry, Mike. I guess we need to leave." Mike finished wrapping the napkin around the bleeding gash, tying it in a tight knot while glancing around the bar.

"No shit. You might need stitches," Mike pulled the man away from the booth as more irate employees converged on the area. Confused patrons tripped out of their way as they hurried towards the stairs. "So much for keeping a low profile."

They got out of the bar quickly, bursting through the doors and into the cool night air, Mike trying to keep his cool and Steven laughing at the top of his lungs. They barely moved from the door when several high-pitched squeals rang out through the night, and a small pig bolted past, nearly knocking Mike over. The people outside shrieked with laughter, pointing at the pig and snapping pictures. Heck lost it completely. He fell to his knees, bringing Mike down with him, and pounded his fists on the pavement in hysterics, practically struggling to breathe. He pulled Mike close to him, panting hot air into his ear.

"This...this is why I love this fucking place, Mike! This kind of shit...this kind of...fucking amazing kind of..."


	4. V

"Nightmare. What a fucking _nightmare_."

"You liked it. Admit it, Mike. We had fun."

"_You_ had fun, you psychopath. I should've had you committed to a mental institution."

"But you didn't! You took me to this little motel, down the street...just like I suggested."

"You refused to go to a hospital, like I suggested. And I wasn't about to take you back to my base. Hold. Fucking. Still."

"Don't tell me what to do. Don't you _dare, _Michael Thorton."

Mike ignored the comment and held Heck's arm tightly, cleaning the wound thoroughly with peroxide. It wasn't as deep as he had originally thought, despite the amount of blood that had come out of it. The flow had finally slowed by the time they got into the motel room. Mike had found a first aid kit in the medicine cabinet, with nearly all its supplies miraculously still in it. He patted the disinfected cut dry and started wrapping it in gauze. Heck watched him with an amused expression, his earlier threat completely forgotten. When Mike was done, Heck gently removed his arm from Mike's grasp and got up from the couch, turning to face the other man, who stared up at him with an inscrutable look on his face.

"I think we should talk about what you _really_ want now, Mike," Heck grasped Mike's shoulder with his freshly bandaged hand. "Why we're really here."

Mike continued to stare. "In a straight-jacket. That's how they would have brought you in."

Heck leaned down, bringing his face closer to Mike's, breathing into it. "_C'mon_, Mike. What do you _want_?"

Mike held his breath. The man in front him stunk of blood, beer, and sweat. Nevertheless...he was, it seemed to Mike, offering something to him that he would not get anywhere else. Mike hesitated for a brief moment before reaching for Heck's jeans. It was entirely possible that he was dreaming, after all. None of this might be real. Although it felt real, looked real - _smelled_ real. Mike let out his breath, and inhaled deeply, noticing that Heck already had a growing bulge. Mike quickly unzipped the fly of Heck's jeans, grabbing the erection that popped immediately out of the hole in the front of his boxers. Mike hadn't done anything like this in a while, but he thought it would be best to get Heck off as quickly as possible, finish himself off, and call it a night. He wasted no time getting Heck into his mouth, and soon he was making the man completely loose whatever was left of his mind. Heck lasted a surprisingly long time, and Mike barely had any warning when he finally came with a spastic jerk of his hips. He swallowed Heck's load quickly, but had to let some of it ooze out of his mouth to keep from choking. Mike took Heck's dick out of his mouth with a wet _pop _and wiped at his mouth, silently cursing himself for not making Heck use a condom.

"How do you feel _now_, Mike?" Heck finally panted, looking down at him with a smirk on his face.

"I feel like you just jizzed in my mouth without warning me." Mike shifted on the couch, realizing that he had a rather painful erection of his own, tenting his jeans.

"Now there's a little part of me inside of you. That's what you wanted all along, Mike. Admit it."

"I...I really don't know what you're talking about, Steven. I can't even pretend -"

"Why didn't you ask me to put on a condom?"

Mike sighed and closed his eyes.

"Because I wasn't fucking _thinking_, Steven. I didn't do it out of some weird need to chug your semen, I promise."

"You're lying to me. To yourself." Heck shook his head in mock disappointment.

"I think I'm leaving." Mike couldn't believe what he had done, and for what? A severe case of blue balls and a slight stickiness around his lips. A sudden troublesome thought drifted to the front of his mind: What exactly _was_ he expecting from Steven Heck?

"What about your little problem?" Heck chuckled. "Sorry, I meant big problem. It looks pretty big. Your dick, I mean."

"I'll deal with it somewhere else." Mike muttered. He pushed Heck out of the way and got up from the couch, making a point not to even look in the other man's direction, inciting an immediate and belligerent response.

"C'mon, Mike! We barely even got started! I don't know why you're making such a big deal about a little bit of cum in your precious mouth -"

Mike turned and swung his fist into Heck's face, catching him right in the eye. The punch had enough force to knock Heck off balance, causing him to stumble and curse. Mike folded his arms and watched Heck feel around his eye, put off that the man didn't seem to be in any pain.

"You just had to go for the face, huh?"

"I had to shut you up somehow."

Heck sighed loudly. "Look, Mike. It's okay. I understand. I'll help you out, alright? 'Cause I like you. Any other guy would be so dead right now. Like, _really_ dead. Three times over."

"Help me how?" Mike shifted uncomfortably. Somehow, this whole exchange was making him even more aroused. His pants felt tight and there was an aching, fluttery feeling in his stomach. Heck took his hand away from his eye and moved closer to Mike, who watched his approach cautiously. Heck put his arm against Mike's stomach and pushed him gently against the wall, then embraced him, their bodies touching. Heck moved his hands down Mike's sides and grabbed his hips, grinding his crotch into Mike's. He felt Heck's erection against his own and looked down in surprise.

"You're on something, aren't you? It's only been five minutes." Mike shivered as Heck moved his head and whispered something unintelligible into his ear. "What?"

Heck hissed into his ear again. "...going to..."

Mike rolled his eyes but couldn't help make a quip. "Come again?"

"I'm going to...shhshhshhh." He whispered a little louder, a laugh in his voice.

"God help me Steven, say it before I pin you down on that bed and dry hump you to death."

Heck drew back and looked at him seriously. "Maybe we can do that some other time, Mike. Right now I'm going to fuck you."

"You're not asking."

"I don't need to."

"It's not happening without a condom, Steven. Or lube."

"So that's a yes?"

"I thought you weren't asking?" Mike took a deep breath.

"Take off your clothes." Heck pulled away and pawed through his pockets, taking out a small bottle of KY. Mike raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Heck went through his pockets again while Mike slowly pulled his shirt off.

"You carry lube around with you but no condoms?" Mike pulled off his beanie and tossed it onto his shirt before moving on to his pants.

"Must have run out. Hold on -" Heck moved quickly around the room, popping open drawers. "Bingo!" He waved a small plastic square at Mike, who tossed away his pants.

"Let's go. Come on, hurry up." Mike fingered the hem of his boxers, which were straining to contain his erection. Heck grinned.

"Doesn't it feel nice to know what you want, Mike? Don't you feel...freer?"

"Just take your fucking pants off."


	5. E 2

"What's so special about the N, anyway?"

Mike spoke for the first time since he and Heck had finished. He was lying on the edge of the small bed with his arms splayed out and his legs dangling off, his toes scratching at the carpet, clad only in a pair of boxer shorts.

"The N is sacred, Mike. It's not to be taken lightly." Heck was lying on his back on the couch, staring at his hands. "It's also not something that can be easily understood."

"Are you saying I'm dense? Try me." Mike pushed himself into a sitting position. "I just want to know why it bothers you so much."

Heck turned onto his side to look at him. A little sliver of moonlight slipped through the curtain of the one window in the room and illuminated part of his face.

"To put it simply, it's a matter of respect. I wouldn't call you Mikey if you didn't ask me to, for example."

"Okay. But if you did call me Mikey without asking, I wouldn't be angry. I definitely wouldn't break your fingers off either. Because when you get down to it, it doesn't really mean anything."

"You feel that way now, Mike." Heck turned onto his back again. "Maybe when you're a little older you'll understand."

Mike ignored the jab at his age. "So what exactly is wrong with Steve? It's close enough, isn't it?"

"Not _nearly_."

"But why? Is it too short? You just don't like nicknames?"

"It's not a nickname. It's a completely different name. It's not _mine_."

Mike leaned silently back onto the bed, mulling over Heck's words, trying to understand. Somehow, this conversation - as banal as it seemed - felt _important_. Something suddenly clicked in his head.

"So it's about control."

Silence.

"Steven?"

Mike sat up and looked over at the couch. Heck's eyes were closed and Mike could hear him breathing evenly. "Damn."

He lurched to his feet and shuffled into the tiny bathroom and started to piss into the stained pink toilet. As he stood, he felt a particular sensation - something trickling down his thigh. Mike jostled the last drops of pee from his dick and tucked it away, using his other hand to feel up the leg of his boxers. He brushed the liquid onto his fingers and held them up to his face to look, rubbing the milky white substance between his fingertips before rinsing his hand in the sink. He went back into the room and sat on bed, listening to Heck's breathing.

"It's more than a part of you." He spoke softly into the darkness. Suddenly feeling foolish, he started to lie down, his eyes heavy. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.


	6. N

Bright sun, glittering water. The waves looked so _thick_. Mike watched the ocean move underneath him, his face misted by sprays of salty water. His shoulder felt shredded, his face felt sticky. He tried to ignore the pain. He rolled his head back to stare at the sky, meeting Heck's gaze halfway.

_I'm alive._

"We'll reach civilization soon enough, Mike. Just keep still."

_Alpha Protocol is done with. _"Why do you sound so serious?" Mike managed to slur out. "It's not like you."

"I'm trying to concentrate here, Mike. I have to steer this thing."

"We won."

_Everyone is dead. _

"Here. I'll put the radio next to you. Listen to the news, try to stay alive. Uh. Awake. Don't say anything unless you have to."

Mike listened briefly, but his own thoughts drowned out the voices coming from the radio. He stared at Steven Heck, realization breaking over him like the waves against the boat. Heck noticed his gaze and gave him a nod, raising his hand in a salute, a knowing smile tugging at his lips. Mike tried to lift his arm to return the gesture. He couldn't move it.

Heck watched him closely, still smiling. He didn't look the slightest bit concerned.

_I get it now. _Mike suddenly laughed. He had never noticed Heck's eyes before. Not like this. In the sunlight, they glittered even brighter than the ocean. They contained more _movement_ and _life_ than the fucking _ocean_. He felt a bit light-headed but his senses were sharper than ever and he was positive that they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

_I'm free._


End file.
